Diesel: From the Underworld
by Evolutionoflynn
Summary: It all started after the windigo case. Dean stumbles upon an unlikely, but all the while interesting best friend. And not only is this friend loyal, but they are also a born hunter. Rated T for some non-graphic nudity. The rating may go up for later chapters. Just, sayin. Please review if you like. If you don't like, tell me everything wrong so that I may please you in the future.
1. She's a keeper

I own nothing all of this is Eric Kripke's...

A Supernatural Fanfic, this will be a long ongoing story, starting from season one and there will be multiple fanfics for every season. I modified some of the episodes to fit the fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IT.

It was extremely quiet as Dean lay there sleeping in his bed. Sam snores softly in the bed next door a few feet away. It was a pleasant morning, one of the few days a hunter could almost get to five hours of sleep. Dean rolled over and sighed peacefully when a loud scratch sounded at the door. Being a light sleeper Dean sprang up first. He held the knife he kept under his pillow and got up from the bed cautiously. "Sammy." He whispered. "Sammy, get up" Dean gave him a little shake in the leg.

Sam grumbled something incoherent, something like,"Don't call me Sammy" then rolled over and immediately went back to sleep. Dean rolled his eyes and slowly approached the door, treading lightly across the carpeted floor. The scratching intensified as he stepped closer, Dean thought he mistakenly heard the sound of a dog growling. He cracked the door open and there stood, no more than three feet tall, was a muscular female rottweiler The dog wagged its tail happily, and bounded in the room with a joyful bark. She was huge, large canines and a practically sparkling coat. The rottweiler immediately jumped on Dean's bed, lay on its back and proceeded to roll around like she was a pig in mud. _What the hell? _he thought. The dog stopped its rolling and sat up to face Dean, she seemed to smile.

"Sammy, I swear to god, wake up." as if on some unspoken cue the rottweiler barked harshly and growled in Sam's direction and Sam literally jumped out of his skin and off the far side of the bed. He slowly rose up rubbing his lower back sorely.

"Since when do you have your own personal K-9 unit?"

"It just walked in and sat down!" he gestured forcefully at the animal and she panted quietly. He stood and sat next to her on the bed "She just sat down and stared at me." she yawned and lay her head in his lap.

"Did you use silver on it or anything?" Sam said and sauntered over to where the two sat on the bed.

Dean inspected the collar "The collar has a pure silver pendant." He rest a hand on her head lightly "She seems clean." the dog rolled over on her back, showing off her silver dog tag. Dean turned it over in his hand. In plain, almost carved handwritten lettering was the name _Diesel. _Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"You better turn that thing in. It's probably someone's around here."

"No address on the tags Sammy." He turned back to the dog, Dean felt a warm pull, as if he were immersed in water, only for a moment he had a strong head ache but afterwards all he could think of was what he had to do for the dog. It was almost intoxicating. "Where are you from huh?" She whined softly sit up again to face him. "We'll to find your home won't we now Diesel?"

ʘ

Dean had searched all day, not a single female rottweiler named Diesel missing in the entire state of Colorado. It had been at least a day since they had finished the Windigo case, he had expected at least a day of some relaxation and hustling pool and now he sat alone in the motel room entertaining some animal that had dropped by their room of all places to beg for a snack. "Dean! We gotta get goin if we're gonna find dad!" Sam had been busy packing their car for the road ahead, the past couple of hours. Dean looked down at the sleeping hound, and she met his eyes with a pleading stare. He tried to attempt a threatening scowl, but was melted by the dog's honey colored eyes.

"Fine, gimme a sec."

Sam sat up against the hood of the Impala, checking his phone's clock impatiently. When Dean trotted outside the dog was trailing behind him wagging her tail with everyone of her steps. She stood by Dean patiently, as if waiting for him to issue a military command.

"You're bringing that thing along? Is it even allowed int the car" She stood slowly and growled up at Sam.

"Her name's Diesel, and she's only staying until we can drop her off in any town that wants a reasonably priced guard dog." she yelped happily, relinquishing her defensive stance. He crouched down next to her, staring her right down the nose.

"First rule: No barking in the car, Second Rule: No peeing in the back seat, Third Rule: You're always in the back seat." She sat back down in what seemed to be respect and panted heavily. He stood again and opened the back door of the Impala. Diesel jumped in and spread out her entire body across the seat and looked up at them.

"Next town. She's going to the pound." Sam complained and shook his head and walked to his place at shotgun.

ʘ

"She stays." Dean stroked her head as she sat down around his feet. Sam rolled his eyes for at least the hundredth time that day.

"Dean, she helped us with one case, one case. She's not a good luck charm."

"She went out in a spirit infested lake and saved me and a kid from drowning by carrying both me and him out of the water by the strength of her teeth, she's a good dog." She barked happily and beat her tail on the floor.

"She probably has fleas!"Sam complained and the dog looked at him and growled deeply in her throat. "She doesn't even like me!"

"Maybe if you didn't call her a flea ridden furbag..." he mumbled under his breath. Dean turned back to packing his bags as Diesel yawned and tried to fall asleep on the motel floor. Sam rolled his eyes and tended to his own belongings. Someone knocked at the door, and Sam rushed to open it, it was Lucas and his mom,

"Hey," she smiled "Glad we caught you." Lucas smiled and immediately ran into the motel room to the dog. She barked at him and rolled on her side. "You never told me her name." Andrea smiled.

Dean looked over at the dog, no, **his** dog and beamed. "Diesel, her name is Diesel." Dean spoke from inside the room. He grabbed the duffel bag and walked out the door he whistled and Diesel trotted over, Lucas not trailing very far behind. Sam let them pass as he finally saw a very large plate of sandwiches in Andrea's hands.

"Lucas insisted he made them himself, for your lunch on the road." Diesel playfully chased Lucas around outside and Sam took the sandwiches from Andrea,

"Hey Lucas how about you help me load these in the car?"Sam said and the light haired boy couldn't hear him over Diesel licking his face. Sam walked with Andrea over to the car where Dean was checking the contents of the trunk.

"Where d'you get her?" Lucas said as he walked with Diesel to the trunk, "She's a really good guard dog" Dean took the sandwiches from Sam and set them in the back seat after he had closed the trunk Lucas and Diesel had come to sit near him on the ground in front of the car.

"I don't exactly know, she just kinda...showed up." He subconsciously patted her head and she whined pleasingly as a result. "She's a good dog though, doesn't bark, obeys perfectly, and apparently saves lives." Lucas gave Diesel's belly another rub and she licked his ear.

ʘ

Diesel stayed patiently in the back seat as her new owner solved his case with his brother. She did her best to not bark, she did not pee in the seat. She yawned as they arrived at the airport, stretching across her makeshift bed. "Alright, I'm hiding the car and unlocking the door, I'm leaving the door cracked, when I'm back I'll whistle for you." Dean and Sam got out of the car and Diesel could faintly hear Sam say with a laugh. "You treat that dog as if she was our 17 year old sister" she chuckled internally as she heard a smack and Sam groaned quietly in pain. As soon as their footsteps faded out, she shifted into her human form. Diesel sat up and crossed her legs in the seat, she pulled at her caller it was faintly straining on her delicate neck. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulders, and her red eyes sparkled with mischief. Diesel cringed in pain as she felt the wretched demon lord calling for her. She pushed open the door and stepped out in the cool night air. The woods behind the parking lot of the airport were dark and damp, not exactly the safest place for a almost completely naked woman with nothing but a collar on. She sighed and started off slowly, keeping sure not to get dirt somewhere uncomfortable. It's extremely difficult to walk in the woods. Especially without shoes, or anything else really. She walked for what seemed like hours until she came to a completely dead clearing, cracked dry dirt and not a plant in sight. Crowley stood plainly in the woods, checking his watch looking clearly out of place in his crisp Italian designer suit.

"I need you to stop summoning me Crowley, my mother's hatred for you grows every she senses you presence around me." He didn't answer immediately, but stared at her beautiful physique, her mother had really created a work of art when she made her. He grinned wickedly at her as he realized his distraction.

"Sorry love, let me fix that." He snapped his fingers and Diesel was zapped into a little black silk dress with red heels.

"Dressing me like a whore will not get me to obey you, Eve's pact with the devil was fulfilled, my mother will not stand this. And you are not going to control me." Crowley laughed hysterically at her simplicity

"You're here darling, and you're still technically a hell hound. So you have to listen to me, or that death oath you signed with the crossroads demons will completely obliterate you." She darkened her look, she less than fondly remembered her mother sending her off to Hell for a deal with a devil.

"I followed them from Stanford, I glamored Dean into letting me come with him. What else do you fucking want from me?" he completely dodged the question.

"Diesel? Is that what your going by now? What ever happened to Cerberus? or-" she growled. "Don't you speak of my other names, I was created to guard, to protect the souls of the dead, not to become a lap dog for some hunters from Kansas." She said with a huff and turned to leave.

"And that is what you're doing love, you don't need to know why. You are going to protect those boys, if you have to die for them, you will, do you hear understand?" A burning pain shot up her back as she tried to leave the edge of the clearing.

"Y-yes." She cried out as the burning sensation intensified. The crossroads demon smirked in the darkness

"Good dog." Crowley muttered and the burning pain ebbed away.

She smelled Dean's scent faintly in the air, "If we're done here, I'd like to leave."

She shifted back to a dog, the remnants of her outfit falling limply to the dry dirt floor. She ran through the woods as she heard Dean whistle lowly. Diesel reveled in the feeling of the frosty wind beating on her tail. Diesel burst out of the wood and tackled Sam, licking his face. Sam yelped and tried in vain to push her off but the dog was too strong. "Alright Diesel, Okay! Get off!" Dean yelled and whistled for her again. She obeyed and rolled off him to the side. Dean laughed and pulled Sam up. "Back seat Diesel." She obeyed and went through the already opened door and waited patiently for further instruction.

Dean and Sam both got in and Diesel fell asleep to the roar of the Impala's engine.

ʘ

She sat and waited in the crummy motel room, the boys had left her here, going off to the bloody eyed man's funeral. Nothing too serious, they had probably gone to the library afterwards. They come back later flustered and a little annoyed, with huge stacks of books . Diesel barks happily and circles around both their feet, barking and making a huge commotion. They get to work on searching through the books, looking for something on a woman named Mary, Diesel caught. It dragged on for a few hours and Sam grew tired, using the dog as a pillow, she tolerated it, god knows he needed some extra sleep. Until his eyelids fluttered and his breathing evened out. After about an hour of Sam sleeping while Dean was researching, the younger Winchester gasped suddenly and sprang up in the bed. Dean looked at him unsurprisingly as he rubbed his face.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam pet Diesel's head. "Because I'm an awesome brother, Diesel's really the one you should be asking. So what d'you dream about?"

Sam sighed inwardly "Lollipops and candy canes." Dean nodded his head lightly and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, sure." She listened to their conversation about mirrors, apparently a giant one fell on a guy name Dave. They seemed unsatisfied with their results. Diesel got off the bed and sat next to Dean's chair. And he pet her head absentmindedly. The phone rang, and the way Sammy's face changed, it sounded like they were going to have leave again.

ʘ

They were at the park sitting around this crying girl, letting her heart out about how her friends eyes were scratched out. "I'm insane aren't I?" Diesel whined and lay up against the girl, she rested her head at her feet. "No, you're not insane." Dean retorted. She played with Diesel's ear "That makes me feel so much worse..."

They had to go to Jill's house apparently, she waited in the car patiently. She stuck her head out the window as they returned almost triumphantly. Diesel moved over as Charlie got in the car. "So you guys have a dog that listens to whatever you say huh? Like your own personal K-9 unit?" She scratched behind Diesel's ear. "Uhh... yeah sort of, she's a good dog." she happily barked. "She's sweet, I'll give her that. Where are we going exactly?" Charlie questioned. "The library, to find out who Gary Bryman is."

They sat outside, waiting for Sam to come out. Diesel sits under the bench and beats her tail on the ground. _"_So, Gary Bryman was an eight-year-old boy, two years ago he was killed in a hit-and-run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Diesel lifted her head, this just got interesting...

Diesel stood careful watch by Charlie, the terrified girl was folded up against herself on Sam's bed, crying to herself. Diesel would circle from the bathroom door to the front, she smelled danger all through the apartment. Feeling her nerves settle she sat at Charlie's feet. "Why did I have to leave him..." Charlie sobbed again. Diesel rolled her eyes internally, human's had such petty emotional distress. She faintly remembers a man who died because of the lost affection of a former lover. Diesel remembered faintly back to her days guarding Tartarus.

_Cerberus stood proud, the gates behind her and a line of souls in front. She was twenty feet tall, and each paw four feet wide. The man next in line was thinner, and his eyes were sad and more hollow than most spirits. She spoke deeply "Cause of Death?" the man looked choked, but managed to get out "Overdose on Vicodin" He looked away from the three headed beast in shame. "You're lifted from all earthly attachments, why are you so, distressed my son?" The man looked up. He stared at each of the wolf heads separately, "The one I loved, helped cause my death." The right head spoke "If you truly loved her, she will be united with you in your heaven." His eyes seemed to light up a little. She moved her powerful legs and gave the man access to the dark gates. "I give you entrance to the underworld" said the left head. The man smiled and slowly walked through the gates. She turned her head in tearful shame, because she knew what lies ahead for those who commit suicide._

The boys returned hours later, content and sincerely triumphant. They talked to Charlie as they loaded themselves and Diesel into the car. They were just starting off when Dean interrupted the silence "Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me that secret."She could almost hear Sam's internal groan. "Dean, you're my brother and I'd die for you, but some things I need to keep to myself." Dean took the answer disdainfully and focused on driving.

ʘ

What'dya think? It's my first fic so its bound to have some holes and errors. Please review and I promise to be your best friend! (Following is even better)


	2. Scarecrow

This mainly coincides with Season one episode eleven "Scarecrow" Please read and review! I need it like a need air.

The phone rings in the few instances where the brothers aren't awake. Diesel wakes first to the piercing noise. She growls, being disturbed while sleeping on her owners chest was not something she held in high regards. Sam rolls over and tries to call to Dean to answer the phone, but it doesn't help. So he finally reaches across the nightstand and when the incessant ringing silences, Diesel once again curls her furry head back into Dean's chest. Sam shot up from his bed "Dad?" Diesel's eyes shot open. She turned to Dean immediately and frantically nudged her wet nose under his chin.

ʘ

"Alright, so the names dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam was driving, and Diesel took her usual place in the back seat. And by god we're they both flustered. When Sam had handed Dean the phone he just obeyed like a trained dog, she would know. It's almost been a whole year with these boys, and she'd be a damned liar if she said didn't care for them. Especially Dean, when she had first glamoured him she had gotten a very brief look at his soul, no biggie, she did it all the time. What Diesel didn't expect was (she wouldn't dare call it love) she felt something. There was something soo…alluring about Dean's soul, she couldn't help herself. Shaking her head she pulled out of her self-induced comatose and tried to pay attention. "All different towns, all different states?" Sam said, and Dean read off the states to him. "And each of them drove cross country; none of them arrived at their destination, none of them ever heard from again."

"It's a big country Dean."

"Yes, nut each route took them through the same part of Indiana, always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

Sam slowed the car a few minutes later, "We're not going to Indiana. Dad called from a payphone, somewhere in Sacramento, California."

"Sam—"

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess, we gotta be there, we gotta help." Diesel whined. Dean patted her head "Hush…it's okay girl, Sam he gave us a direct order."

"I. Don't. Care." Diesel whined louder as the brothers argued. Sam stormed out of the car and opened up the trunk. Diesel tried to clamber out but Dean slammed the door to quickly. She jumped into the back seat and tried to listen through the window. Muffled shouting was all she could hear. Dean got back in the car, Diesel managed to nuzzle up under his arm, and she heard Sam leave after the trunk slammed shut. Dean pat the front seat as an invitation, "Come on up girl." She wriggled her way through the seats and planted herself in Sam's former position. She lay in silence as Dean drove away.

ʘ

It was raining when they pulled up to some small town restaurant in Indiana. Dean came out first, and then he came around and opened the door for his faithful companion. The man sitting out front of the place eyed them as they strolled up. "Hi my name is John Baunam—"

"Isn't that the drummer from Led Zeppelin?"

"Wow. Good, classic rock fan, well this is my dog Diesel," she barked happily. "What can I do for you John?" Dean frantically pulled some missing persons papers from his jacket. "Just wonderin' if you've seen any of these people by chance?" the man took the papers "Nope, who are they?"

"Some friends who used to watch my dog." Diesel whined for effect. Dean prattled on about where they came from until the man said "No, we don't get many strangers around here." Dean gave him a flustered look and he left for the general store after the man stared daggers at him. He left Diesel in the car, and returned a few moments later, the ghost of a smile on his face "We gotta lead old girl."

ʘ

They drove down the highway until Dean's EMF meter started going ballistic in the back seat. The car slows and ends up in front of a large orchard. Dean heads out and leaves the door open just long enough for Diesel to get out. The two walk for a short while and come upon a low standing scarecrow and Diesel couldn't help but bark and growl. Something about that scarecrow wasn't holy, it wasn't demon, but is sure as hell was close. Dean moved a hand to silence her fit. "Dude, you fugly." Dean grabbed a ladder and hoisted himself to meet the Satan spawn's gaze. Diesel stood by, anxiously padding the ground.

ʘ

The two returned a few hours later to the gas station of the small town. He got out and made small talk with some little blonde while she filled up. Diesel sat in the front seat patiently. She wished she could turn right now, being a dog was exhausting. The legs, god, who knew having four legs and no thumbs was so damn hard. Dean got back and drove to the motel. One room, one bed, he looked around and flickered the switch. "Home sweet home, Eh girl?" he grabbed some pillows from the battered old couch and placed them at the foot of the bed. "Here you go, nice and comfy." He patted the pillows and she hopped up onto them. He sat down next to her and absent mindedly rubbed her neck. He sighed as he dove under the covers, drifting into a fitful sleep.

Diesel couldn't hold in her curiosity any more, she had to take a peek at his dreams, if only to help his nightmares. She reached out her subconscious to Dean's …

Dean was alone, no Sam, no John, just himself to depend on. And it scared the living crap out of him. He sat quietly in a dark room, chained to the floor. No one knew he was there; no one would come and save him.

Diesel appeared in a darkened hall, visibility almost zero. She was in her human form, and fully clothed (Thank god). She took a step forward and something clicked. "Heels? Really?" She whispered furiously to herself.

Dean heard something, the clicking of boot heels. Dean braced himself and tightly shut his eyes. He didn't want to see his captor. "Are you alright Dean?" It was a soft voice that of a woman's, but still strong, still dominating. "Y-yeah…" he shut his eyes tighter. A soft hand caressed his face and he recoiled at the touch. "Dean, open your eyes please, I won't hurt you." He opened them slowly and green eyes met dark crimson and it was magic. Dean wasn't in the Dark room any more but sitting on the shore of what he was guessing was a very large lake. The breeze was slow and cool and the watery smell filled the air. The mysterious woman was sitting next to him and she was gorgeous: Long, dark hair, full red lips, an amazing figure, and dark crimson eyes. Absolutely Stunning. "Who are you?" He managed to spit out. She grinned and flashed her perfect set of white teeth. "A good friend." He visibly relaxed and lay back on the sand. She turned to face the lake. He stared up at her perfect features. "Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Awhile."

"You gonna tell me your name?"

"No."

"Then what can I call you?"

"Crimson." He sat back up and focused hard on her face, trying to see if it was familiar. She stared back out of the corner of her eye. "Did I ever sleep with you?" she laughed loud and hard "Definitely not!" She tossed the hair out of her face. "You gonna talk, or am I just here to be pretty?" his face contorted in confusion. "About what?" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know… you're mother, Sam, the fact that your father left you and Sam can't follow orders?" He stood up. "I don't know who the hell you are—"he stopped, she was staring at him so…strangely… "Sit down." She commanded he nodded in consent. "Speak." The strange feeling stopped and he was brought back to reality. "Dean, I just want you to talk to me. I care about you and you getting hurt makes me want to kill something to make you feel better." Dean was in disbelief. Her expression was so sincere; he couldn't help but open up. It was only a dream after all… The pair spent the night talking about everything, and Dean felt a weight lift off his shoulders. When it was time for him to leave he could feel the compulsive need to stay, to talk with her forever. The woman led him to a bush, "Through there, your subconscious will do the rest." She smiled and he waved goodbye as he walked through.

Dean woke to the piercing sunlight coming through the window and Diesel lay across his waist, snoring ever so lightly.

ʘ

The sheriff escorted them out of town, Dean was furious. First, they don't bring him their "Famous apple pie" then they insult poor Diesel and ask him to leave town. Diesel lay sprawled in her seat, poor Dean, the overprotective bastard (she still wouldn't dare call it love) he went ballistic after the officer threatened to kick her.

ʘ

They returned several hours later to the orchard; Dean grabbed his sawed-off from the trunk and let Diesel out of the backseat. She kept closely in front of him, sniffing the air experimentally. They heard screaming in the distance. They looked at each other and ran towards the noise. Diesel found the young couple quickly. "Get back to the car!" Dean shouted. The scarecrow was chasing them scythe swinging frantically. He shot the thing in the chest but it didn't help, it kept coming after them with even more ferocity. "Diesel catch up with the couple!" She barked in agreement and ran after the couple. He followed soon after, still trying to shoot the damned thing. When they finally left through the gates of the orchard and in front of the doors to the car they turned to face the scarecrow, but there was nothing.

ʘ

They had to sleep in the Impala that night, Dean secretly hoping that Crimson would appear to him again. And she did. He arrived at the lakefront early he supposes, because he was the only one there. He listened to the waves until someone came out from behind the bushes. "Hey, lil' troublemaker!" he laughed. "Hey!" he waved "What took you so long?" she looked nervous, "Oh…uh…nothing, just decided to make you wait." She flipped her hair out of her face and sat down next to him. She was wearing a white sundress and some red sandals, her hair was braided instead of out like last time, her eyes seemed a brighter, cherry red. Dean and "Crimson" spent the rest of the night talking, about random things, bands (she had a flair for Queen), differing flavors of pie, the works. When the night was over they stood, and Dean, not being able to control his actions, hugged Crimson. She smelled of strawberries, and cinnamon apples, and something that was completely her own. It was magnificent. He caught himself hugging for too long and quickly pulled away.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world; he smelled of motor oil, and aftershave and something else that was completely wonderful. Diesel wished she could hold on to the smell forever, but Dean let go (much much too soon). He stopped in the entryway and said, "Do you really want me to go? I mean," he gestured to himself "I'm quite the catch." She laughed to herself "No, not really but don't you have some town to be an unspoken hero to?" She folded her arms over her chest. "You're coming back tomorrow?" he tried to keep the pleading feeling from reaching his face. "Of course, I'll even bring a bathing suit." His eyes widened and he returned to his consciousness.

ʘ

Diesel woke hours later to the soft hum of the Impala's engine. Dean had probably carried her in here… She was dazed and a little hungry; she lifted her head just in time to see Dean hang up his phone. "Morning girl." He kept his eyes on the road. The car pulled up in front of a building on some college campus. They met what she assumed was the professor at the front steps and him and Dean chattered as the professor led them upstairs to his office. He kept looking back at Diesel nervously obviously uncomfortable with her presence. Once they got to the office Dean proceeded to interrogate the professor on the "Theoretical" happenings of local pagan gods. As Dean got to the door to leave he thanked the man for his cooperation. He opened the door and the sheriff of the small town was there and cracked him in the head with the butt of his gun. Diesel panicked and lunged at the sheriff, but he kicked her hard in the chest. She slammed up against a nearby wall as a sharp pain blossomed around one of her ribs. The professor bagged her in an old sack and she could only watch helplessly as they dragged Dean away. She was fully encased in the bag as her consciousness faded.

She woke later in a daze, but she was still in the bag. She frantically squirmed in a panic as she tried to get out. Her claws got caught in the side of the sack, and she pulled and ripped it open. She had to find Dean. She tumbled out of her makeshift exit and sniffed the air for any sign of her owner. Then she caught it, the faintest hint of motor oil and aftershave. Diesel bolted towards the smell and was greatly rewarded when Dean saw her gunning for him through one of the rows of trees. "Diesel!" he cried and knelt down to embrace her. She tackled him roughly, and was unaware of the others until Sam pried her off. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" The girl shouted (which Diesel chose not to notice) and Dean jumped to his feet. They ran down the aisles of trees until the man and woman from the general store jumped out from behind a tree and stopped the dead in their tracks by pointing his shotgun. Diesel looked around and saw they were surrounded, by all the patrons in the town. Diesel stood behind Dean and growled at their captors. Suddenly a blade ran through the girl's uncle's chest. His wife screamed as a dark mangled arm wrapped around her neck. The scarecrow swung his scythe through the collapsed man's leg. He dragged the couple off into the darkness of the abandoned orchard.

ʘ

Diesel stayed in the car as the boys got the girl on the bus. On the way back, she saw the boys make up. The way brother's always do, with soft voices and a shitload of sarcasm. She smiles internally as the get back in the car. Taking her place in the backseat.


	3. Faith to Provenance

Hello my lovelies! This is the third chapter. This is going to span across several episodes. Please read and review!

Dean woke from a restless sleep. He cringed as he sat up from the bed; it was painful, having this goddamned heart condition. Diesel was never more protective of him; she was basically attached to his side. Now, she lay there next to him snoring softly in content. Fucking ghosts. Two things (maybe three) that he has come to love on this earth and some ghost (not even a damned demon!) was going to take that away from him. He tried to roll off the bed but the pain in his chest spiked and he groaned as a result. So he lay back and face the ceiling and Diesel, who already sat up in concern lay her head across his chest.

ʘ

"Crimson" cradled Dean's head in her lap. "You're not okay Dean… You can't fight this. There isn't a win in this situation. He laughed audibly, "Believe me; I've been in worst case scenarios. This is a walk in the park." She smiled "You're 'laugh in the face of death' act won't work on me, I know you're at least a little scared." He sat up, his tone more serious now "I just know that if I can't get out of this, if I can't win," he leaned in closer to her and her eyes widened. He rested a hand on her cheek "There wouldn't be a heaven without you in it." Dean closed the distance and sparks flew. Those soft, pink lips he's dreamed of kissing were now on his, and they were even better than expected. She held the hand on her face and squeezed it lightly. It was a loving kiss, but it ended much too short for Dean's like. Crimson pulled back, wide eyed and a scared look on her face. Her cherry red eyes were watering and she looked away. "Dean… I'm so sorry." Dean was confused, if his face was anything to go by. "What on earth would you be sorry for?" He leaned in again for another kiss, but she stood up, the tears now streaming down her face. "Dean, I-I just can't. I'm sorry." Dean stood with her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "C, you have to talk to me, please, I can't lose you, not now. Not ever." She sobbed as she pressed his forehead. He jolted as he felt himself being thrown into reality.

He jumped out of his skin as he jolted upward from his dream. He was in a heavy sweat and he felt cold as deep as his bones. His chest ached from the sudden movement and his head agreed. He messed up, and it was huge. He had to kiss her, he must have read something wrong in her intentions or something, but she kissed back with just as much passion as he had. Dean clutched the back of his head in pain. He didn't think it was wrong to love a woman like that. She was beautiful, funny, and knew more about monsters than Dad's journal. Was it love though? The million dollar question of the year. It had to be, he noticed everything; the way she smiled when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she listened and retained everything he told her. He lay back in the bed only to finally realize his faithful companion wasn't there. He looked around the room; there were only a few places she could be. Dean turned and saw that she was lying on the floor, legs sprawled and snoring softly. _Not even the dog wanted him. _He thought. He rolled to face the window and let his tortured thoughts lull him to sleep.

As soon as Dean was out of sight Diesel collapsed, breathtaking, choking sobs. She never wanted and always wanted this to happen at the same time. Hell had rules, it may be a chaotic, grief-stricken, shithole, but it had rules. That was to never disobey Crowley, or the consequences may be severe. She looked at the lake in sorrow. Her mother used to take her here, back when she was an ancient Greek deity. It was some lake on an island off the coast of Mycenae. It was the first time she had realized what she was and how much responsibility came with it. Many years passed, and she was depicted as many different things, Sekhmet, she was Japanese for a while, nothing too special, but she always came back to this place. And after she was serviced to Lucifer and hell, she was never allowed above the fiery depths of the eternal pit. In the midst of her sorrow, she threw herself into reality, and found herself lying on the floor. She must have fallen in the midst of one of Dean's fits. She rolls on her stomach and lay her head in her paws and fell into a dreamless sleep.

ʘ

Dean was cured of his fatal heart condition, yes but Crimson was still at large, and now he knew that she was not coming back. After he was cured, and old fling by the name of Cassie called up for a case. In the heat of the moment he let himself slip, losing Crimson left him wanting attention, wanting something to hold on to. He slept with Cassie, but all the while thinking of his precious Crimson, imagining her hands, her eyes, the way her hair looks in sunlight. In his shame he left Cassie's home in the middle of the night while she slept and returned to the motel with his dog and brother to suffer in silence.

ʘ

"It's been three weeks and I'm going completely insane Diesel." Dean lies on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Diesel whined sympathetically "I can't get her out of my head." He pat on the side of the bed and Diesel obliged to the invitation. "I miss her smell; I miss her hair, hell I even miss her getting completely pissed off when I'm injured. He rolled to the side "Now she'll never want me back."He slammed his fist into the nightstand. Over the next few nights he tried to convince himself that she was never real, that this, thing he thought he had with her would of never been what he'd hoped.

The boys went on some more hunts, met up with this chick named Meg, she fell out of a window on that hunt… but his dream girl never came back. He wished he could take it back; He was okay with having a woman he was in love with but could never grow to intimate with, be his best and closest friend. He missed the way her eyes changed reds, the way she smelled like strawberries and freshly baked cinnamon buns, how the sun caught in her onyx hair, it was completely maddening. Sam still didn't know (thank god) he just thought Dean was still bummed out about dad or something equally understandable. To be honest, he knew he could never tell poor Sammy about his imaginary romance, because that's all it was. Imaginary.

ʘ

Diesel was ashamed, she listened to Dean bled his heart out about his "Imaginary" romance with this woman from his dream the he wasn't really ever with. Originally she wanted to come back days earlier, but then there was the case with Cassie, and her confidence fell apart. She was pissed, even though all of this was her fault. Crowley was the only reason she left, if she had stayed, Crowley would have had both their heads on a silver platter right about now. She tried to be a good leader of the hell hounds. Sit, roll over, take that soul. It was a simple life but Eve, her mother, made the fatal mistake of giving her free will. Even though she was bound to hell, she could make her own decisions, and her own mistakes. Sometimes, on rare nights actually, she would get so unbelievably pissed that she wasn't made a drone, like her brothers and sisters. Diesel loved Dean (she was finally willing to admit) probably more than any human ever to exist; his apple green eyes, the way he always smelled of aftershave an motor oil, even in his dreams, his life-giving smiles, and how he stared so…openly at her. It made something flutter in her three-thousand year old chest. She leaves her reminiscing and lays her hurry head in Dean's lap and finished listening. He eventually lay down to sleep, hoping for a dream he know won't come.

ʘ

Diesel slept in the car as the brothers "worked" In the bar. The case this week was something about a couple throats being slit. She thinks. Diesel really didn't pay attention. She was startled into consciousness by the thrum of the Impala's engine. She disdainfully tried to fall back asleep. She woke again in front of some random house; it was morning in modern suburbia. Dean was asleep in the front seat with fifty cent shades covering his eyes. Sam strolls up and slams on the horn, startling Dean, and earning a low threatening growl from Diesel. Sam steps inside the driver's seat laughing maniacally. "Sorry you had to get caught in the crossfire Diesel." Sam said to appease the now louder growling, but he was still suppressing giggles. Diesel contracted a massive headache at that very moment and she slammed her head on the seat to relieve the pressure.

Diesel whined and scratched at the door, mimicking her behavior of when she needs to take a piss. Dean sat up with tired concern. "Need to take a leak girl?" she whined in conformation. "Any woods around here Sammy?" Dean questioned and Sam nodded

They drove around until they came upon some nature park in the area and let Diesel out of the backseat. She jumped out playfully, happy to stretch her legs. The boys leaned up against the car and chatted about the case while Diesel flitted around. Suddenly, a dark chill went up her spine, _Crowley_. He was summoning her. She turned her head to see if the boys were watching, then bolted into the dark of the woods. She ran for a while, and when she was sure she wasn't followed, she shifted. It wasn't great walking through woods completely naked, but it was good to have two legs again. Thankfully, Crowley wasn't very far, and the ground was level and dry. The collar was straining her neck again and she pulled on it impatiently as she walked. There was a clearing up ahead and when she came upon it she noticed there was nothing there, the soil was dry and cracked, and there wasn't even grass. It was a perfect three hundred and sixty degrees of death. It was perfect for a demon. "I know you're here Crowley." She folded her arms to cover her chest. He popped up in the center of the circle. He eyed her up and down. "Why do you insist on torturing me with that birthday suit of yours?" Crowley snapped his fingers and a short red sundress draped over her. And because he has an unspoken style quota, he snapped up some red pumps to match. "We have been a very naughty puppy lately haven't we?" He frowned "Trying to get with the squirrel you're spying on. What a shame." Diesel panicked "Crowley I can explain—" he snapped his fingers again and they were suddenly in an office. She could tell it was hell, because of the searing heat and the distant screams. Her faced showed a multitude of fear, she was going to get her punishment. "Have a seat, love." He gestured to one of the black leather chairs sitting in the front of his desk.

ʘ

Dean started to get worried. It's been at least an hour since Diesel left to piss and she still hasn't returned. The brother's got lost in their conversation and forgot all about Diesel. The brother's hollered for her but she still didn't come, they began to search; around tree roots up in trees, down by the stream, but not even the smallest sign of Diesel's whereabouts showed itself. About an hour into their search, Sam brought up a valid point, "Dean, we have to go, there are innocent people about to die if we don't find that cursed object." And as much as it killed him to admit it, Sammy was right. Dean looked off into the woods one last time and wiped out a wave of tears threatening to leave his eyes then left with Sam to the Impala.

ʘ

"We need to talk." Crowley said, his voice dripping with intimidation. Diesel sat stalk straight in her chair, fiercely controlling her breathing. "When I told you to keep an eye on those boys, getting into one of their naughty bits was definitely not what I meant." He sat at his desk and intertwined his fingers. "Crowley I didn't—" she started but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Sorry puppy," he stood "But you're going to stay in hell until I find a new use for you." Diesel was shocked. She had expected torture, or some type of punishment in the eternal fire pit, or hell, even a bitch slap to the face would have been reasonable, but he was so calm and collected it chilled her very bones.

ʘ

Well? What do you think? I was expecting this to be a lot shorter but hey, I got to 2000 words! I am now taking requests for which season 2 episodes I should do before I finish writing my season one finale fic! It's going to be a long ass chapter, and I'm probably also going to write a few one-shots while I wait! PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS FOR EPISODES AND GENERAL CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISM I NEED IT!


	4. From the Underworld

Hey! I know it's been a while but here it is! I hope everyone who reads will REVIEW. Please leave some criticismm and enjoy!

Dean was in a rut, his "dream girl" was gone, his dog had run away, and his father was being hunted by a demon. Not exactly his idea of fun. Don't get him wrong he was fucking thrilled to have his old man back, but his heart ached every time he thought of his Rottweiler or his not official girlfriend, and drowning himself in other women did not ease the pain.

ʘ

Diesel was pissed; she walked amongst the cells of hell in complete and utter disdain. She worried about her boys constantly, and she missed talking with Dean. Sure she was approached by many a night of hell seeking her intimate company, but since her time back on the surface after so long, she was no longer interested. Since Crowley had brought her back to the eternal pit of Christian torture she tried to return to her normal duties. Torture souls, give Lucifer insight on the rate of demon deals, yell at the other hellhounds, checking on the gates, and being an advisor to the most evil sons of bitches in existence. She was at least a week into her old life as general of the hellhounds when Crowley summoned her back to his luxurious office. He sat alone in a black leather chair, his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined. "I see you're not in your birthday suit love." He smirked. "I have a plan pup, and I know you're going to love it." A look of pure fear flashed across her face. Crowley wasn't one for pleasant surprises. He sat up from the mahogany desk and folded his arms behind his back. "I'm sending you back to chase your squirrel." Tears of joy and hatred filled her eyes.  
"Crowley you arrogant son of a bitch, if you think this is funny-"  
"I found you're affair with the older of the Winchester brothers to be useful to me." THAT sounded much more like the king of crossroad demons she came to know and despise. She sat in one of his leather armchairs and winced as her armor jabbed into her side. It was old roman issue, something all the guards at the gate had to wear, as some sort of tradition of the Christian underworld. Of course being the commander of an elite squad gave her right to gold armor, with red silk for the skirt. She relaxed in the highly priced chair, and looked up at Crowley. "What's your master plan then?" He grinned devilishly.  
"I can use this romance of yours to my advantage. Getting higher up in the Winchester ranks could prove one of our most useful assets." Diesel laughed sarcastically.  
"Does Azazael know about this Crowley? Do the kids even know?" By the intensity of his glare she knew that this was not going to involve a certain executive advisor to Lucifer, Lord of hell.  
"Defy me and the consequences will be severe, my little pup." He snapped his fingers and she was in a fresh pair of comfortable clothes. "You get up there and you shake your tail feathers off." He winked and she wasn't in hell anymore. Diesel's new boots were wet, it was shady, but still morning, and it smelled of dead rats. Must've been an alley. She stepped out from between the two buildings and saw a sign reading "Salvation Liberty Hospital" good; she at least knew the town's name.

ʘ

Dean left the hospital grinning from ear to ear. He scored the receptionist number! He laughed to himself as he folded the paper to be put in his pocket, but he never had the chance. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen was now standing not twenty feet away from him. The phone number fell to the ground as he ogled, unneeded and forgotten. It was her. There, standing in broad daylight. He faintly wondered as to why no one else was staring as intensely as he was. She was wearing the same outfit he had let her in; Red leather jacket, a black tank top, ripped skinny jeans and brown leather hiking boots. God, she was ravishing. Dean shook himself from his gaze, and the more practical side of his brain took over. She couldn't have been real. A woman that comes out of your dreams and walks in the human world cannot exist. Although, there she was, looking completely disoriented and out of place amongst these plain peasants. She turned unexpectedly towards him, as if she knew he was there. She smiled warmly and his heart soared. Her eyes were cherry red. Her long onyx hair flowed about her in the wind, and only Aphrodite herself could look any better in that moment. He walked tentatively up to her, still harboring the sinking feeling that this was some elaborate, cruel, mirage. She smiled again and laughed.  
"If you take any longer I'll just leave Dean." He laughed and shook his head, but he wasn't going to waste time. He ran up to her and pulled her in by the wrist. He closed the gap immediately and they both relished in the warmth of one another. She kissed back eagerly, gripping the hand now holding hers tightly and sliding her other arm around his neck. Her lips were soft as was her skin. She smelled almost exactly the same as in his dreams, like strawberries and cinnamon, but now with a hint of smoke. The kiss was slow and loving like their last, but now Dean was in control, using his free arm to wrap tightly around the woman's waist. When the need for air started to become a prominent issue, they broke apart. Dean made a point though to pull them closer together, foreheads touching, daring her to leave his embrace again. "Hello Dean." She whispered, a hint of sadness tainting her voice. Before he could return the greeting she interrupted. "My name is Diesel." He stopped; he practically threw her off of him, and reached for the pistol in his back pocket. She calmly lifted herself from the ground and dusted herself off. "Dean, calm down, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so. Now put the gun down before someone sees you." She raised her arms in a defeated position. He slid the gun back into his pocket as he looked at the civilians. Many were giving him glares for throwing a woman off of him, but otherwise he was alright no one seemed to notice the gun.  
"This doesn't make sense; I thought you were, you know, a dog?" She shook her head as Dean spoke.  
"No," she sighed "I couldn't handle it, I haven't felt human emotions in a long time and I was confused about what was the right course of action." She looked scared, Diesel's heart was pounding.  
"So you admit to not being human." He scowled. She nodded as the tears filled her eyes. "What the hell are you then? Your collar had a pure silver pendant." He pointed to a necklace he hadn't noticed in the heated encounter of earlier. It was the same as the pendant on her collar. She laughed hollowly.  
"It would take me a long time to answer that question. Let's just say I'm a god in at least thirty ancient empires." He was taken aback. He had just kissed a freaking pagan god. His head was spinning. He pulled a flask of holy water from his jacket and stepped forward.  
"May I?" She nodded and he grabbed and pulled her hand closer to him. He gently poured the water over her palm. When it didn't burn or steam he visibly relaxed. She at least wasn't a demon. She looked up at him.  
"If you want me to leave I completely understand." He smiled again.  
"In this situation, a pagan god would be a shitload of help." He pecked her lightly on the cheek. He led her over to the car by the hand. "Do pagan gods even exist?" He pondered out loud.  
"Pagan gods are very low level entities now. Our followers are very few and far between."

"What god were you?" He was curious.  
"Cerberus in Greece, Hel in Norse, Anubis in Egypt, I could go on." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Wow." They got into the car and drove back to the motel. She cleared up some things along the way and Dean slowly eased back into the comfort of her presence.  
When they arrived Dean got out first. "Follow my lead" he whispered. "They find out what you are, John will shoot you on the spot. Sam might be a little understanding, especially if you're not a demon" She nodded and trailed behind him as he went inside. John and Sam had already come back. Sam was rubbing his temples sorely and squinting so Dean had assumed the two had another argument. "Dad, I found someone who can help." He earned a more than a skeptic look from his father and barely any acknowledgement from Sam. Dean motioned for Diesel to come in. John immediately pulled one of Sam's bitchfaces. She held out a hand.  
"I'm an expert in demon lore Mr. Winchester." John regarded her hand as if it was the plague. She pulled her hand back awkwardly and shoved it in her jacket pocket. "My name is Diesel Harper and I would love to help you and your sons." He stood up.  
"Ma'am I get it, you want to help but, this demon is more powerful-"  
"Than anything you three have ever faced," Dean was astounded at her harshness. "But I have, I was a part of a roaming band of hunters, they encountered this demon themselves once, I was eight. It killed every last one of them. I managed to escape it only because my mother had placed a protective salt line around me and I promised her I wouldn't leave. The demon lost interest. Anything else?" John seemed to soften at her words. Diesel was a spectacular actress; Dean couldn't help but applaud her acting skills internally. Sam snapped out of his pain induced trance. He knowingly scowled at her.  
"Diesel?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd name." She winked at him. He looked confused for only a moment, but then a smile spread across his features.  
Diesel, Dean, and John sat on the beds, John sitting across from the two. He questioned her on demon lore and her general know how on the happenings of myths and monsters. When she had assumed she passed the "acceptance test" John relaxed a little more. "Did you pour holy water on her and test her with silver?" Dean nodded and John finally rested his already on edge nerves. "You've got a good head on your shoulders honey; I can at least give you that." Dean let out a breath. Sam finally spoke from the kitchenette, his headache seeming to grow worse.  
"I had a vision." He was rubbing even more at the bridge of his nose. The trio snapped to attention.  
"A vision?" John said, his voice dripping with skepticism and confusion. Sam looked even more irritated, if that was even possible.  
"Ugh, yes. I saw the demon, burning a woman on the ceiling." Diesel could sense John's overall discomfort with the situation. He turned so he was at the foot of the bed to get a better look at his son.  
"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you just met because...?" John paused.  
"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam finished. Then John redirected his anger towards Dean, who had gotten up and walked into the kitchenette for a beer.  
"If something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." The aura of the room immediately changed. John had hit a nerve, sensing the oncoming storm Diesel almost ran towards Dean to comfort him but it was too late. He slammed the fridge door shut and took a few angered steps towards his father, brushing past Diesel in the process.  
"Call you?" He yelled "Are you freaking kidding me?"  
Diesel gripped his shoulder. "Dean..." he brushed her off.  
"Dad, I called you, Sam called you when I was dying," he gestured to his little brother. "But getting you on the phone, I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

Diesel tried to sedate his rage again. "Dean, please calm down."

ʘ

Dean was seething, how could his father scold him about wanting to talk about, well, anything! He was about to go into another string of rants, but the already firm grip on his shoulder tightened and Diesel's stern voice anchored him in calmer waters.  
"Dean, please calm down." His muscles relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. John looked down in what both Dean and Diesel assumed was shame.  
"You're right." John looked back up and Dean relaxed even more and Diesel released his shoulder. "Although I'm not crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry." Diesel shook her head.  
"If what I'm hearing from Sam over there is true, there is some serious hell that family is about to go through." The group silently agreed when Sam's phone rang. He picked it up to check the number but it was blocked. He flipped it open.  
"Hello?" Shock and fury hit his face faster than lightning. "Who is this?" Diesel subconsciously stepped closer to hear the mysterious caller. "Meg." Sam gritted between his teeth. John stood with the other three. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Sam stopped with a scowl and handed the phone to John.

"This is John."

Diesel sat silently in the front seat as they drove to meet John. Dean's face was concentrated and tense. Diesel brushed her hand across his cheek. "Are you alright Dean?" she questioned. He looked sideways at her and pulled off a smile.  
"You're here, so that's something." She blushed as they pulled in. Being the ass that he is, he pulled her by the hand on his cheek and kissed her quickly before either of the other two men would see him. She looked flustered as they got out, cheeks as red as her eyes. Dean smirked lightly but it quickly faded when he saw his father.  
"Did you get it?" John said, he was standing in front of his truck next to Sam. Dean scowled as Diesel pulled the fake Colt from her jacket wrapped in a brown paper bag.  
"You know this is a trap right?" Dean said as she handed John the gun. As if it would change his dad's mind. "Why else would Meg want you to go alone?" John fake smiled.  
"I can handle her, I've got a whole arsenal, holy water-" Dean cut him off.  
"Dad, you got to promise me something."  
"What?"  
"If this thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, and you're no good to us dead." Diesel was beginning to think that was the Winchester form of "I love you" She could almost hear a swell of pride in John's chest.  
"Same goes for you okay? Alright, now listen to me." He motioned for the group to move into an almost huddle. "They made the bullets special for this colt. Only four of them left, without 'em this gun is useless. You make every shot count." The three muttered their individual agreements. "I've been waiting for this fight for a long time. Now its here and I'm not going to be in it." He tossed the fake gun in his hands. "It's up to you boys now." He handed the real Colt to Sam, and Diesel felt a surge of respect for the man. She still practically hated him for all things Dean told her that he'd done to his sons, but she now understood why Dean was as docile as a cow around him. "It's your fight now, you finish what I started." She felt John's emotions sink with his words.  
"You're braver than I imagined." Diesel said. John smiled at her.  
"Take care of my boys will you?" She nodded and grinned back at him. John looked back to his boys.  
"We'll see you soon dad." Sam said reassuringly. John nodded, "I'll see you later." He pats Sam on his shoulder. Only when John had finally piled himself in his truck and drove away Dean said "later".

ʘ

"So Diesel is it?" Sam said. She and the boys were on stakeout in front of the suspected woman's house, waiting for the accursed demon to show itself. Diesel nodded curtly. "Yes that's it" she turned to face the window.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell are you?" Sam never tore his eyes away from the house. She smiled to herself as Dean turned to face his brother.  
"You figured out my little secret?" She laughed to herself.  
"How'd you find out?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.  
"You really think you covered it up well? If dad had known we had a dog at all he could've pieced it together." Diesel laughed again and Dean just stared in confusion.  
"You're not freaking out?"  
"I had a dream about this days ago, well, not exactly; it was basically just her doing good things for people in different forms.  
"She would be a shifting image of some Egyptian princess and a jackal, a queen with a shiny crown in the underworld but I couldn't see her face, she was a three headed dog in another one. I somehow always knew it was her, even though the entity changed. And I always felt safer in her presence. I just knew." The other two exchanged looks of astonishment.  
"You're spot on there Sammy, Anubis, Hel, and Cerberus. It was all me. Although I haven't had many worshippers in a long time."  
"Any special powers?" Sam asked curiously, and Dean also turned to her for an answer.  
She thought for a moment. "I haven't been able to use death magic since I came back to earth, inhuman strength, astral projection, mind reading and the ability to shape shift into any dog of my choosing would be all that's left."  
Sam's face was impressed in the murky darkness. He whistled lowly. "Dean tested you with salt, holy water and silver right?" She nodded in agreement.  
It seemed like hours sitting in the cramped musty old Impala with nothing changing in the status of the houses safety. Dean had tried to call John, to pass the time no doubt, when the radio started going crazy. It was then that Diesel felt a biting cold run up the back of her spine and she involuntarily let out a low growl. The wind rushed past and howled lowly and the trees shivered in their roots.  
"It's coming." Sam said and the three bolted out of the car. Dean picked the lock on the front door. Sam had the Colt, Dean had a pistol, and Diesel had a knife strapped to her hip.  
The house was dark, and anyone could sense the presence of something that wasn't supposed to be there. Dean felt the urge to stay in front of Diesel, his protective instincts kicking in. The two stuck very close together as Sam charged ahead.  
A man suddenly jumped out from behind a corner brandishing a wooden bat. The man swung and Sam ducked, he swung again and Diesel caught it mid-swing. Dean tried in vain to take the weapon from the man. He was much stronger than he looked. Diesel managed to press the man up against the wall only to have a pocket knife pulled on her. The man struggled to raise his arm and just as Diesel noticed the blade she was struck by the knife in the collarbone. In agony she stepped back clutching her now bloody chest. The man was just as surprised as she was. "How are you-?" He was swiftly cut off by Dean's fist connecting with his jaw.  
He immediately ran to her. "Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern.

She nodded hesitantly "It won't kill me; it just hurts like a bitch." She stood straight and let go of her chest, the cut must've at least been an inch across, and deep. She ignored the fact that she was still bleeding. Dean heard a woman's scream as the mother reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran up the stairs again with ferocity and determination. Diesel and Sam exchanged a look of panic.

"Don't go in the Nursery!" They shouted in unison and they bolted up the stairs after the woman. Dean hung back for the moment to take the unconscious man outside. Sam was in the nursery first, seeing the woman beginning to be raised up the wall. A man covered in black shadow stood by the crib staring menacingly at the others with dark yellow, almost golden eyes. Diesel stood in the doorway and growled again. Sam wasted no time in trying to shoot the demon and Diesel was there to catch the woman falling off the wall. Sam tried to ease the woman out of her hysterics when Dean rushed in to grab the baby. Diesel rolled her eyes and hoisted the woman up on her shoulders, she kicked and screamed in protest but Diesel kept a firm hold on her. The brothers followed close behind with the baby.

When they got to the stairs the house burst into flame, the woman clawed at Diesel's red jacket. They rushed out of the house scorched and a little bloody but otherwise okay. Diesel placed the hysterical woman near her husband on their front lawn. Her previously unconscious husband got up groggily and disoriented. When it was clear he identified his surroundings he lunged towards Diesel screaming "Get away from my family!" Like a mantra. He was effectively halted by his wife.

"No Charlie! They saved us!" She grabbed her baby gently from Dean's arms. "They saved us…" She all but collapsed into her husband's chest. Diesel was suddenly brought back to the pain in her chest. She clutched it again and screwed her eyes shut.

"How are you—" The man was gawking at the very bloody Diesel. She felt a cold chill run up her spine again. _No… it couldn't be…_ She turned and sure enough The demon was plainly visible from the second floor bedroom window. It definitely didn't escape the Winchesters' attention. "It's still in there Sam screamed and started to run towards the building, Dean caught him by his chest. Sam struggled as he watched the Shadow of the demon disappear into the flames. Diesel's breathing was getting heavy. She heaved as the cut in her chest bled everywhere. She fell to her knees and braced herself with the one arm on the ground.

"Dean… Sam…" She muttered weakly and finally let her arm collapse under her weight. The noises were dull afterward, and her vision was blurry and shifting. She finally let go and drifted out of consciousness.

ʘ

Dean paced the room with his phone in hand. The boys had patched up the unconscious Diesel's wound she hadn't woken up yet. She slept softly on the couch. He tried his father for the thirtieth time. "Dad answer your phone dammit!" He tossed the phone on the bed and sat next to Sam on the bed. His head hung low in thought.

"If you had let me go in there… It could of ended all this." Dean stood and faced his little brother.

"Sam, the only thing you would've ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

"So, what? You willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah, you're damn right I am." Sam stood with his brother and tried to make himself menacing.

Diesel's head was burning with the most pain she had felt since before this Christian fad became popular. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her chest prevented her from doing so. She heard shouting and muffled thumps. She turned her head and Sam had Dean pinned against a nearby wall. Diesel forced herself off the couch and roughly pulled the taller Winchester off his brother.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but if your arguing about earlier, we are all in the same boat here, don't lose your shit." Sam scowled and retreated to the kitchenette. Dean smiled a planted a quick peck to her lips.

"How are your stitches holding up?" She looked at him strangely and felt up her chest.

"I didn't know I had any until now." He laughed to himself and ran a hand across them sending a non-threatening shiver up her spine. She was about to lean in for another kiss but was stopped by the phone ringing. Dean raced to grab it, leaving Diesel waiting by the doorway.

"Hello?" Diesel could hear the pissed off answer given to him but couldn't make out any words until the woman on the other line said.

"You're never going to see your father again."

What do you think? I loved writing this one. You finally get to see our favorite hellhound in real life action! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
